THE SA CAMPING TRIP
by Alice Andi White
Summary: set after anime. Hikari has been acting weird around Kei since their kiss. To celebrate Kei coming back the S.A. decides to go on a camping trip for some fun by the waterfalls so they can swim. complications arise and Hikari can't control her own actions around Kei. Kei X Hikari please review :P
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN S.A. **

**THE S.A. CAMPING TRIP**

**PROLOGUE**

After London Kei decides to come back home with the rest of the S.A. and things are back to normal for the next week except that Hikari has been acting odd around Kei she leaves the room every time he arrives. What's he going to do? This weekend they all decided it was time to celebrate Kei coming back so they were setting up a trip to go to the waterfalls; only thing is they are going to be camping.

**CHAPTER 1:**

**AT THE GREEN HOUSE**

Akira is pouring tea for her sweet angel Hikari and talking on and on about how evil Kei is whilst Tadashi is filling his face with the freshly baked cookies she's mad. Ryuu is petting and talking to a panda bear and the twins are trying to get his attention back to them. Hikari is fidgeting like a mad person obviously nervous that Kei is going to arrive any second and she has no idea what to say to him. Hikari stands up suddenly and Akira immediately looks at her with concern.

"Hikari what's wrong?"

"I forgot there's something I have to go do."

She starts rushing out of the greenhouse to avoid any more questions. Akira is left standing there dumbfounded wondering what just happened when she comes to a conclusion. KEI! She is rolling through tons of ideas to kill him when she notices Tadashi shoving his face fool of her food. She bonks him on the head and starts beating him up.

Meanwhile

Hikari is rushing out of the green house door and jogging away so that she can leave before 'he' arrives. She's not focused on where she is going, she's a few metres away from the door to the green house and she bumps into something big she is falling down when she is caught by that something.

Kei. She's been caught by Kei.

"Where are you rushing to at this time of morning miss rank two."

Most of the time Hikari would react to the 'miss rank two' thing but right now she is breathless. He's still holding her in his arms from the collision, she forgets to breath and her heart is beating so fast she just knows he can hear it. Her cheeks are a light pink colour and getting brighter for the longer he holds her. She can't stop thinking about London and their kiss. Her body starts moving without her permission and next thing she knows she is kissing Kei. Kei is so shocked, she's been avoiding him all week and now she is kissing him, he holds her tighter and goes with it. He's waited so long for her to do this. Before he realises it the kiss is over. Hikari is looking at him with huge eyes that look almost terrified. She pushes him away and squirms out of his arms to run. He lets her.

"Hikari." He goes to yell out but it's barely above a whisper as she sprints off.

_WHAT DID I JUST DO? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHY DID I DO THAT? _Hikari is thinking as her heart beats faster and her cheeks are so warm she thinks there might be steam coming off them.

Kei is smiling to himself. Sure she ran from him, but she kissed him to. Now he knows there's a definite chance for him and her to be together. He opens the doors to the greenhouse to be greeted by and evil looking aura surrounding a girl he recognised to be Akira.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY ANGEL HIKARI!" she screams at his smirking face. _He's the devil! _she thinks to herself.

Kei ignores her and takes his seat.

LATER THAT DAY…

Everyone is sitting in the greenhouse surrounded by an awkward silence. Kei is staring at Hikari, Hikari is fiddling with her thumbs, biting her lip and looking anywhere else but at Kei. Akira is death staring Kei. Tadashi is lovingly staring at Akira, Ryuu is hugging his panda, Megumi is looking awkwardly at all the staring that is going on and Jun is freaking out about the aura surrounding Akira. Tadashi breaks out of his love spell for a moment to focus on Kei.

"Hey, Kei? We forgot to say but we've organised a camping trip for your coming back."

"Really?" Hikari asked totally shocked breaking out of her nervousness.

"Shouldn't you have known about that, Miss Rank 2?"

Hikari immediately reacted this time like a giant stone the word number two was dropped on her head.

"DON"T CALL ME RANK TWO!"

She screamed at Kei looking at him for the first time since that morning. When Hikari screamed that at him the entire S.A. relaxed a bit things were a little more normal now.

"Anyway, Kei?" Tadashi chimed in before Hikari could rage further at him. "We were hoping to do it this weekend how's that sound."

Hikari's eyes lit up, she loves camping. Kei sees her reaction so now he definitely wants this trip even if he's not that big on camping.

"Sounds great!" He says cheerfully still looking at her.

"It's settled then the S.A. goes on a camping trip this weekend." Tadashi exclaims excitedly.

They sit there arranging details on who brings what and where they'll be going. Hikari sits there practically bouncing in her seat with enthusiasm everyone was excited, especially Ryuu seeing as he could spend all his time with the wild animals. They have decided most of the details, Tadashi will bring the transport (8 seater land cruiser), Akira will bring the girls tent and Jun will bring the boys. Hikari and Megumi are in charge of food including sweets and party camping food. Ryuu is in charge of keeping animals at bay around the tents. The party/camp is for Kei so there is no need for him to have to do anything other than bring his own stuff. They decide to leave straight after school ends tomorrow for 2 nights and come back on Sunday.

**Little did they know of the complications they would face this weekend.**

To be continued

…


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NIGHT BEFORE THE TRIP**

**- HIKARI **

Megumi and Hikari have finished buying the food for the camping trip and divided it in half to take tomorrow. Hikari is walking into her house carrying all the food. She has to go pack. Her parents already told her on the phone that she could go on this trip if she really wanted. She's excited she doesn't get too much time to spend with the entire S.A. outside of school.

Hikari blushes thinking of a certain someone in the S.A. she'd kissed this morning. _No Hikari stop thinking about it_ she told herself. She headed down the hallway to her bedroom to start packing so she could get to studying after all she wasn't going to study on the weekend.

After going through her list three times for what to bring she knows she's ready.

"Alright looks like have everything." Hikari's mind keeps wandering to the moment she and Kei kissed. His lips were soft and his breath warm he had a strong but gentle hold of her. Heat raised in Hikari's cheeks. What was she thinking kissing him, Takishima is her rival not her boyfriend! She walks to her desk and sighs

"Why did I have to fall in love with him?"

She gets her maths book and quickly starts to revise to take her mind off him.

**-KEI**

After school Kei went straight home to pack, he is now finished packing and typing away at his laptop to finish his work so he doesn't have to stress about it on the trip. His mind keeps turning to Hikari and the kiss this morning. Who would have thought a girl like her to be so simple yet so complex; I never know what she'll do next, Oh wait she'd probably just challenge me again. He sighed; work is boring all he wants to do is be with her right now. Well this trip means he might just be able to get him to talk to her without being so awkward around me. He sighs again wondering what she is doing right now.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hikari's mind wanders to the kiss unintentionally; a beaming pink blush rises in her cheeks as she walks through the greenhouse doors. A set of arms are wrapped around her instantly in a tight grip that leaves her breathless.

"My Angel, I had the worst dream last night. You were kidnapped by the devil." What Akira isn't saying is in that dream the devil was Kei.

"Aww, don't worry Akira I'm fine." Hikari says giving her friend a warm smile and pat on the head. Suddenly Hikari can feel a presence behind her as she is in Akira's embrace.

"If I have a bad dream will you come comfort me, Miss rank two?"

Rapidly a huge stone falls on Hikari's head in the shape of the words number 2.

"DON"T CALL ME RANK TWO!" she screams sending birds flying away in every direction outside of the greenhouse and causing others in the next city over to cover their ears. Akira let's go of Hikari however drags her to her usual seat but just before Hikari sits down she sees Ryuu holding the most adorable kitten in his arms.

"Aww Ryuu that kitty is so cute." Hikari tries with all her power to ignore the major stare she's getting from Takishima.

"You want to hold him."

Hikari's eyes light up in an instant she has always wanted a kitten.

"Can I? Can I really?" Hikari is practically bouncing with excitement as Ryuu sits her down and hands her the black ball of fluff and adorableness with big blue eyes.

"Naww what's his name?"

"Mori."

"Hi Mori." The kitten is on her lap as she looks down at him he licks her on the cheek. This kitten had to be the cutest thing Hikari had ever seen. Megumi and Jun have now got all of Ryuu's attention seeing as the kitten is no longer in his arms thanks to Hikari. Akira watches her angel as she and the kitten are getting along and she can't help but think how cute this is when she pulls her phone from her pocket and takes a picture as the kitten rubs its little pink nose against Hikari's. Hikari doesn't notice the photo being taken as she focuses all of her attention on Mori. Kei's entire chair is surrounded by a dark aura, she may have kissed him yesterday but now a kitten is getting more of her attention than he is.

"Hey Hikari, I have to wonder why don't you have any pets?" Tadashi asks breaking Hikari's attention from the kitten leaving Kei a little less demon like.

"Well, when I was little I found a lost puppy, he was so cute and playful and I brought him home because it was raining outside and I would be heartless if I didn't help him. So I told my parents and they said I could keep him so I named him, set up a bed in my room for him out of bed sheets and pillows and played with him for hours. The next day the man who lost him came and took him back I spent 4 days crying and so my parents decided if I ever got a pet I would be too emotionally attached, which is true, if I had a kitten like Mori than I probably wouldn't even come to school because I'd want to play with him all day."

She says while petting Mori. Kei's dark aura rises and his eyes turn like a laser coloured red.

"If you didn't come to school you could never challenge me." Kei says as he's really worried she would stop coming to school for this though adorable pain in his back side little kitten. Whenever Kei starts talking Hikari's cheeks feel warm, '_how does he do that?' _She thinks to herself.

"AND YOU COULD NEVER EAT MY COOKING!" Akira says extremely worried that her best friend is choosing a kitten over seeing her.

"That would be bad; Akira might even stop cooking altogether." Tadashi instantly worries that he won't get any more delicious sweets. Next thing she knows Kei, Akira and Tadashi have surrounded her taking the kitten from her arms.

"No pets for you!" Tadashi says walking Mori back to Ryuu. Hikari feels upset as soon as the warmth of the kitten is gone.

"You guys are mean!" she says crossing her arms over her chest like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"If you want Hikari I can be your kitten? You can pat me, brush me, feed me and even bathe me." He winks and her entire face is the colour of a tomato.

"Seeing how your cheeks are as red as crimson and I have never seen a person blush so hard you must really want me to be your kitten." He smirks, sitting at the edge of her seat as he meows and pretends to be a cat by nuzzling up against her neck and burying his face in her shoulder.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" Hikari screams running towards the back door of the greenhouse for the 6th time this week.

"Not so fast!" Kei runs after her and stops her in her path causing her to trip and fall on him. They land on the ground Hikari lying on top of him as her eyes widen and she blushes madly, muttering apologies. She starts getting up and away from him when he cloaks his arms around her in a warm embrace and kisses her on the nose leaving Hikari breathless and a warm tingling sensation on her nose.

"This was fun we should do it again." He says winking again at her. And letting her go, he gets up and offers her his hand. She takes it hesitantly and slips her hand into his she is amazed at how well their hands just seem to fit together. Akira rushes to her poor Hikari and drags her away from that evil Kei and back to her seat.

…

**THE END OF THE SCHOOL DAY**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
